


Chase Me

by neosaiyanangel



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Spider-Man (Video Game 2018)
Genre: AU - Unrelated Characters Now Related - Freeform, F/F, The Hunt, Theft, parental incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: Felicia purposely catches the attention of a goddess whose artifact she stole.
Relationships: Felicia Hardy (Spider-Man 2018 Video Game)/Artemis (Ancient Greek Religion and Lore)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Kissing Cousins Flash Exchange





	Chase Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



Felicia was perched on the rooftop a few blocks away from the downtown museum. She was taking in the panicked guards and police. Sometimes it was fun to see the chaos that ensued from one of her thefts.

Speaking of...

She stood back up and traipsed across the rooftop, claws tracing shapes along the side of her treasure.

Artemis' bow. It was an old tale that it was crafted from the tree that had been Daphne. It was a gift from her brother, Apollo. A very precious gift considering what laurel meant to him. It technically shouldn't have been a good bow. Yet it was almost supernaturally flexible, the wood never threatening to break.

Felicia chuckled to herself. She knew it was 100 percent supernatural. Godly, even. Honest-to-goodness blessed by her not-so-dear Uncle Apollo. It had been a gift to Artemis, who had gifted it to Homer, who had gifted it to someone, who gifted it to someone else, who left it in their basement for however long before it finally eventually ended up in a museum.

But now it was in her claws. For a very specific reason.

She toyed with the bow a bit before the hairs along the back of her neck stood up. Someone had found her. Putting on an easy-going smile, she turned around.

Sitting propped up on the ledge was a woman of lean yet muscular build. Her hair was short, in keeping with her wild lifestyle, and her skin tanned. She was a few inches shorter than Felicia. She was wearing a short leather tunic, a bow and quiver hanging from her back. A hunting knife was tied at her waist. At her feet was an entire pack of hunting dogs. If Felicia didn't know better, she would have wondered how she hadn't noticed them all appear.

"Hello, Felicia," the woman said sternly.

"Hello, Artemis," she chirped back. "My dearest mother."

As true as it was that Artemis was a virgin, it was also true that she was Felicia's mother, and that she had intentionally had Felicia with her father. The little she could get out of either of them as to the how was that Aphrodite was involved and that her hair was made of moonlight and star shine.

"Don't you 'mother' me. You stole my gifts from the mortals again," Artemis tsked.

"How could I resist something so precious?" Felicia purred. "Made by the gods themselves. It could fetch quite the penny on the black market."

"You will _not_. You will give it back to those who own it honestly."

Felicia balanced the bow on her index finger. "I don't get why you get so up in arms about your gifts and the owners."

"Because my blessing is with them," her mother said, getting up from the ledge and walking through her crowd of dogs towards Felicia. "And I don't want my blessing going to those I deem unworthy."

"My my, mother. So harsh, calling me unworthy."

"You _stole_ it. That automatically makes you unworthy," Artemis said, stopping just in front of Felicia. She reached up and cradled Felicia's face. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Hmm." Felicia pretended to think as she intentionally held the bow away from her mother. "Perhaps this?"

Felicia being down and kissed her mother on the lips. It took a moment before Artemis kissed back.

Freedom. That was what Artemis tasted like. The goddess of the hunt tasted like the wilds, freedom, and moonlight. Everything she should taste like.

Artemis pulled back slightly. "You're just like your father. And that's what I love about you."

Felicia chuckled. "Thank you." She didn't fail to notice Artemis' hand slowly reaching for the bow. Felicia pulled it farther from her grasp and murmured, "You want it back?" She very carefully leaned in to Artemis' ear and whispered, "Chase me."

Felicia backflipped away from her mother and made a break for it. She leapt off the roof, transforming mid-leap into a large cat with the bow in her maw. She didn't like using her godly powers as it normally spoiled the fun, but in a competition with Artemis? It simply wouldn't be fair otherwise.

She heard the whisper-quiet clatter of Artemis and her hounds as they gave chase. It was always nice to lure her mother into a game or two. Felicia would eventually let her win after leading her to a hideaway with a wonderfully soft bed they could do a variety of activities on. Artemis may be a technical virgin, but it was untrue that she didn't know carnal pleasure. Felicia always made sure she received some every once in a while. She was a good girl like that.


End file.
